


Genius

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all IT personnel are demon-spawn, but it’s worth considering the possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



“See, now, this is just a waste of time,” Willow said, gesturing at her laptop.

Tara came over to stand behind her. The screen showed the logo of a web-filtering company and a wordy explanation of why they weren’t going to let Willow access the site on demonic rituals that she needed.

“You can get past it, can’t you?” Tara asked, giving Willow’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Of course I can get past it.” Willow sounded vaguely insulted, so Tara dropped a kiss to the top of her head by way of apology. “That’s not the point. What if I needed this information for a class? But, oh, no, can’t have the innocent students at Sunnydale U knowing about demons.”

“I don’t think there are any Demonology classes running this semester.”

“Ha ha.” With a few keystrokes and a flourish, Willow was in, only to have the blocking page pop back up when she selected the ritual that most closely matched the one in the police report. Her shoulder sank slightly under Tara’s hand. “That should’ve cleared me for the whole site.”

“It’s almost like they’re blocking you on purpose,” Tara said. “Some evil demon masquerading as a human being in IT throwing up roadblocks every time you get a little bit closer.”

Suddenly, Tara had her arms full of a very enthusiastic Willow, who’d jumped up from her chair and was kissing Tara so thoroughly that, really, it didn’t matter that Tara had no idea what that was all about. Then, just as suddenly, Willow pulled back.

“You’re a genius! That’s it! We don’t need to know about the ritual at all. You with me?”

Tara tried to collect her thoughts, but she still couldn’t quite follow. “Always, but … where are we going? Also … genius?”

“To IT, silly. You remember that containment spell, right?” Willow grabbed her hand and dragged Tara out of their dorm room.

Hours later, yet another disaster averted and all the demonic slime shampooed away, Tara propped herself up onto one elbow and looked down at Willow sleeping beside her. Willow who’d cracked the demonic code, called in the cavalry once they’d contained the ersatz IT chairperson, and almost single-handedly saved the day.

Tara brushed a light kiss against Willow’s forehead, then snuggled back under the covers next to her.

“You’re the genius, sweetie,” Tara whispered as she let herself finally slide into sleep.


End file.
